


My Hidden Little Secret

by BlytheCats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlytheCats/pseuds/BlytheCats
Summary: “In the real-world as in dreams, nothing is quite what it seems."  Dean Koontz“To continue to live in a world where I’m still there even when I’m not” is the only thing I seem to remember and the only thing I could never forget. Ludicrous really, if he only knew how true I have kept to those words; for, I cannot seem to recall when this figment inclined to a daily ritual.Centuries of living is enough to drive anyone crazy...





	My Hidden Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This is a beautiful and haunting fanfic written by a lovely friend of mine, Aimee!
> 
> She is immensely talented so please show your love and support in the comments!:) 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! xxx

“In the real-world as in dreams, nothing is quite what it seems." Dean Koontz

“To continue to live in a world where I’m still there even when I’m not” is the only thing I seem to remember and the only thing I could never forget. Ludicrous really, if he only knew how true I have kept to those words; for, I cannot seem to recall when this figment inclined to a daily ritual. Sadly, I have come to understand the true meaning behind those words a little too late. I can still hear them calling “Magnus! Magnus!” I am still in the shadows “Magnus!!” Alec whispered as he reached for my hand. “Mmmmm did you say something, I apologize I was ummm distracted”. He looked at me with this troubled expression as if he were trying to read me, or maybe he always could. “Is everything okay? Max asked you a question," he said with worry. “Of course my dear,” I said with a smile. He didn't seem convinced but decided to let it go for another time. As Raphael walked in with the cake, it dawned upon me what it was my son had asked for. Unfortunately, I could not answer the question for I have lost track of time; after, all time is something I've always had. I can still hear the faint echoes of the same song that I’ve heard a thousand times before “Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear....” A crash could be heard from the other room interrupting our peaceful moment. Alexander begins to rise from his spot, “Stay put my dear, I will go check it out. I'm sure it's nothing”. I say as I leave the dining room. As I walk into our bedroom I couldn't help but notice a broken picture frame on the floor. It was a photograph of my family and I with the date illegible, for it had faded through time. It was the same picture I've kept on my bed stand for ages. I peered back into the dining room holding the old picture frame in my hands and I would have never believed my good fortune, for I feel much serenity knowing that they are within my reach. Everything is exactly how it should be, right? I believe not, nothing was ever how it should be or it never was. You see the mind is a true horror. One must live long enough to fathom this inevitable truth, for the cruelty that it can bestow is a nightmarish but beautiful lie. Considering how this parallel image of what once was, continues to resonate before my very eyes playing the same sequence time and again. If this was hell I wanted out, but it was unfortunate that I had settled to stand by my musings. The doorbell had awoken me from my foolish paradise and I then soon realized that they had their eyes set upon me. I perceived the fear and loneliness that those lingering eyes held or perhaps it was all me. The doorbell rang once again the room grew silent everyone rigid waiting for me, daring me to break free from this cycle. Then it had dawned upon me that loneliness was astonishing, the things that it could do to you is true madness. I roared with laughter it was all too amusing I couldn't help myself. They looked at me as if I had been driven mad and Alexander my dear Alexander now truly believed that something was amiss. I shook my head and reassured them that all was well, conveying to them false promises of things that would never come. I stood up and slowly walked towards the door knowing all too well who it was on the other side. I took one final glance towards the empty room and then opened the door leaving behind this guilty pleasure, but no one will ever know it's our little secret after all what’s a couple a hundred years after life.


End file.
